


Important Occasion

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Graduation, Growing Up, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky’s four years at college are coming to a close.





	Important Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 62: Profound at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Bikky’s four years at college had sped past faster than Ryo would have imagined possible. He knew if he’d still been living in his old apartment, alone, the days and weeks and months between his foster son’s visits would had dragged past with interminable slowness, but living with Dee had kept him busy, not giving him much time to miss the boy he’d raised from the age of ten.

Now here he and Dee were, in L.A. for Bikky’s graduation, and it barely seemed possible that four years had passed since he’d said goodbye and watched his son leave for California to take the next step in fulfilling his lifelong ambition of playing pro basketball.

Bikky had grown so much in the past four years, he was six feet six now and towered over his foster father’s five feet ten. Ryo wondered if he’d ever get used to having to look up at the boy who was now a grown man.

“Look at you! I swear you’ve grown even taller since I last saw you!” Bikky and Carol had flown to New York during spring break; it had been a short visit, Carol had only been able to get a week off work, but they’d packed a lot into it. “I still can’t believe you’re graduating tomorrow!”

“Not sure I would be if Carol hadn’t worked so hard helping me revise for finals,” Bikky admitted.

“You worked just as hard as I did,” Carol reminded him. “Otherwise nothing I did would have made any difference.” Bikky hadn’t gotten top grades, but he’d done considerably better than he’d expected.

“And next month it’s the draft,” Dee reminded them.

Bikky nodded. “I’m more nervous about that than I am about graduating. What if I don’t get picked?”

Dee snorted. “Yeah, right. With your college record you’ll be snapped up right away! Half the teams in the NBA are gonna want you.”

“I’d be happy with just one team wanting me. I don’t even care which one.”

Ryo smiled warmly at his boy. “You’ve worked hard, Biks, ever since I took you in. You deserve to have all your dreams come true. I’m proud of you, always have been.”

“Thanks, dad. I owe it all to you and Carol.” He paused a moment, then shrugged. “Dee too, I guess.”

“About time I got some credit for the way ya turned out!” Dee pulled himself up to his full six feet two inches, staring Bikky right in the nose.

“Yeah, looking at you showed me the kind of man I didn’t want to be.”

“You little brat! That’s the thanks I get after everything I’ve done for ya?”

Ryo laughed; those two would never change and he didn’t really want them to. He loved them both, even though they were too much alike to ever get along. Then he sobered. “This is such an important occasion, I feel like I should say something profound and meaningful.”

Bikky shook his head, smiling. “You already have.”

The End


End file.
